Disfraz
by Chachos
Summary: Bueno, ¿quien dijo que hacer bromas y disfrazarse un día no podría ser divertido?./mal summary pero pasen a leer, es gratis, y no se aburrirán lo aseguro .


blablabla-narración y descripción de lugares

_blablabla-_dialogo de los personajes

_"blablabla"-_pensamientos de los personajes

* * *

_**Disfraz.**_

Es un día como cualquier otro en el gremio de Fairy Tail, todos se encontraban celebrando sin razón alguna, todos tomando cerveza y un sinfín de licores habidos y por haber, otros bailando ridículamente, otros observando descaradamente a sus compañeras de gremio, todos se divertían como de costumbre…bueno eso se creía.

_-Pero que día tan aburrido-se quejó un chico de cabellos negros recargado en la barra de bebidas, el cual se encontraba solo en boxers. _

_-Ara,ara ¿pero qué es lo que te sucede Gray?-cuestiono amablemente una albina de largos cabellos mientras limpiaba unos tarros. -No es nada Mira-chan, solo que…el día está muy aburrido y no tengo nada que hacer-la albina lo miro un poco extrañada-además…las misiones que he visto no ofrecen muy buena paga… _

_-Estas así porque Natsu no está y no tienes con quien más pelear ¿cierto?-le cuestiono divertida la Strauss mayor. -¡Claro que no!...¿sabes que?...creo que mejor me voy…iré a descansar un rato-dicho esto el mago de hielo se levantó de su asiento para irse pero alguien lo detuvo del brazo-¿ahora que Mira-chan?-cuestiono algo fastidiado. _

_-Gray…tu ropa-le señalo que solo se encontraba en boxers. _

_-¿Qué…?-se miró así mismo-¿¡Pero cuando ha pasado esto!?-grito levemente sonrojado buscando sus prendas, una vez que las encontró se las puso y se fue del gremio. _

Una vez que el mago de hielo estaba fuera del gremio empezó su andar, había decido irse a casa cuando por su mente paso la idea de dar un simple paseo por las calles de Magnolia, ¿y porque no?, pensaba para sí, pues hace mucho que no lo hacía solo, camino un buen rato por las calles vio a las personas ir y venir, se detuvo frente a una tienda y entro.

_-"Es la vieja tienda de disfraces-miraba a todos lados los tipos de disfraces que había, desde el más tierno hasta el más bizarro-espera…¿¡desde cuando tienen disfraces de los miembros del gremio!?, ¡estoy seguro que esto es obra del viejo para sacar más dinero!-pensaba para sí mismo el mago de hielo-Y si…"-termino de pensar y busco por todos lados ropa diferente para él-¡ya se!-termino de buscarlo necesario, pago por la ropa, se cambió en el vestidor y se miró en el espejo-falta algo…-miro para todos lados del vestidor hasta que diviso una peluca rubia de cabellos ligeramente desordenados con una cinta blanca por en medio-con esto estará perfecto-pago por la peluca y salió de la tienda._

El mago de hielo siguió su andar, jamás, nunca pensó en que nadie lo reconocería con ese atuendo, sus compañeros de gremio que andaban por la ciudad lo pasaron de largo, se rio internamente oh por Mavis, ¿Cuántas bromas y cosas podría hacerles?, un sinfín de cosas, claro que si, y lo haría no podría desaprovechar una cosa así. Pasando el transcurso del día se había sentado en un a banca en el parque principal de Magnolia, con sus brazos atrás del respaldo y mirando al cielo, ¿Cuántas bromas habría hecho ya en todo el día?, no lo sabía perdió la cuenta, aparte, ¿Quién lo diría?, al fin de cuentas Gajeel y Levy mantenían una relación fuera del gremio, eso no lo sorprendía del todo ya eran algo obvios, oh si pero lo que lo dejo casi sin quijada fue ver a Laxus teniendo citas con Mirajane a escondidas, y ¡en restaurantes sumamente caros!, eso si era de sorprenderse, estaba tan concentrado pensando en las bromas y las personas que espío en todo el día viendo los pequeños rayos del sol que atravesaban las pequeñas aberturas entre las ramas de los arboles, hasta que escuchó una voz que conocía perfectamente bien, se enderezo de su lugar y empezó a buscar con la mirada hasta encontrar a la dueña de esa voz, y ahí la vio, su compañera de gremio la maga elemental de agua, en sus labios se curvo una sonrisa de medio lado.

_-No estaría mal si...-se levantó de la banca y empezó a caminar hacía el puesto de raspados donde se encontraba Juvia._

_-Dígame bella señorita, ¿de que sabor quiere su raspado?-se escuchó al muchacho que vendía raspados, causando un leve sonrojo en la maga de agua, ¿como le decia bella señorita así como así justo en sus narices?, pensaba el mago de hielo._

_-D-de fresa esta bien-dijo Juvia mientras recibía el raspado y le daba el dinero al vendedor, el cual al mismo tiempo rechazó-¿pasa algo malo?._

_-Así esta bien-sonrió el muchacho que vendía los raspados, Juvia lo miró extrañamente-va por mi cuenta-volvió a sonreír dulcemente-oh, ¿desea algo joven?-cuestiono el vendedor a un muchacho de cabellos rubios con el entrecejo levemente fruncido que se había acercado a su pequeño negocio, si era Gray._

_-Sí-contestó secamente-dame uno de mora azul._

_-A la orden-dijo el vendedor mientras le entregaba su respectivo raspado, mientras que Fullbuster solo tomaba su raspado, miro a Juvia que aun se encontraba a unos pocos pasos de él._

_-"E-es muy guapo..."-pensó Lockser, pero automáticamente se abofeteo internamente-"¿que cosas piensas?, ¡Juvia solo tiene ojos para Gray-sama!"-aparto su vista del chico de cabellos rubios empezó su andar a Fairy Hills nuevamente._

_-Oh no, no escaparas-dijo para si mismo Gray mientras seguía cual espía a su victima._

Juvia que había empezado su andar hacía Fairy Hills no tardó en darse cuenta de que la estaban siguiendo, miro de reojo hacía atrás y pudo notar que era el chico rubio que estaba junto a ella en él parque principal de Magnolia, así que empezó a caminar más rápido para poder perderle de vista.

_-"Así que, ¿esto es lo que se siente ser acosado?, ¡Juvia no volverá a hacer este tipo de cosas!"-_entonces lo que era caminar rápido se convirtió en persecución en la cual ahora era victima de acoso.

Esta persecución le resultaba divertida al mago de hielo, aunque si los demás lo viesen jamás lo aceptaría abiertamente, y bueno al menos esto sería algo que solamente el recordaría, aparte tenía con que molestar a Mira y a Gajeel, oh si nada podría a ver salido mejor, aumento su velocidad alcanzando a su compañera de gremio por el brazo mientras se adentraban a un callejón y con una mano le tapo la boca, aunque una duda surgió en Gray, si ella podía convertir su cuerpo en agua, ¿porque no lo hizo para librarse del agarre de "él tipo" rubio.

_-¿¡Que quieres de Juvia!?-grito la peli azul dándole un severo golpe en la entre pierna._

_-¿¡Pero que diablos te pasa, porque hiciste eso!?-grito mientras se adentraban más al callejón, acorralándola entre la pared y su cuerpo._

_-¿Que quieres de Juvia?-volvió a preguntar ahora con un deje de voz quebradiza, lo cual el noto al instante y decidió mirarla fijamente._

_-"Sus ojos...son iguales a los de Gray-Sama..."-pensó para si misma Juvia._

_-Y dime...¿todas las señoritas en esta ciudad son así de bellas?-cuestiono con cierta ironía, ella lo miro confundida arqueando una ceja._

_-¿Disculpa?-cuestiono incrédula la peli azul-¿que tratas de deci...-estaba sorprendida, muy sorprendida y con sus ojos muy abiertos, y solo escucho un "me gustas" por parte del chico rubio para después sentir sus labios sobre los de ella-"¿¡Pero que esta haciendo!?, no...no estará pensando en hacerle...cosas sucias a Juvia..."-la peli azul empezó a forcejear para soltarse del agarre del chico rubio, pero fue en vano ya que ahora la estaba sujetando por la muñecas y sus mejillas estaban en un tono muy rosa que podrían distinguirse en lo oscuro del callejón-"¿¡Porque le pasan estas cosas a Juvia!?...¿¡beso francés!?...a...a J-juvia le g-gusta como besa este ch-chico...p-pero..."-la peli azul entre abrió sus ojos viendo que el rubio también estaba levemente sonrojado, así que sacando fuerzas de sabrá Mavis donde volvió a golpearle en la entre pierna y abofetearlo-¡Juvia solamente ama a Gray-sama, déjame en paz!-grito la peli azul para después salir corriendo._

Se maldecía, mil y un veces se maldecía, ¿¡como pudo hacer eso!? ¡demonios! ¿porque la beso?, ¡pudo hacer otra cosa que no fuera eso!, golpeo la pared del callejón, pero segundos después una leve sonrisa se curvo en sus labios al recordar las palabras que dijo la peli azul _"¡Juvia solamente ama a Gray-sama!"._

_-Bueno...no estuvo tan mal de todos modos-sonrió tocandose levemente los labios y se disponía a irse de ese lugar para irse a la comodidad de su casa, había sido un día muy largo, lleno de sorpresas, bromas y...tal ves sentimientos encontrados...o tal ves ya estaban ahí solo que...hacía falta dejarlos salir._

* * *

**_¿Reviews? *-*, haha esto es algo que se me ocurrio de la nada...como siempre FT y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, en fin...me retiro!, nos leemos pronto ;D._**


End file.
